Bye Bye Bella
by ShadowFlamePanther
Summary: What would happen if everything didn't suddenly revolve around Bella? Jake finally starts listening to everyone and decides to move on from Bella Swan. Follow this journey between two people as Jake tries to move on but Bella doesn't want to let him. Full Explination inside.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, to explain my thoughts on this.

This is fan fiction. If you want cannon, please by all means go and read the books.

In the Twilight Universe we were led to believe early on that werewolves (shifters) and vampires are mortal enemies. Therefore, how in the world did Jake imprint on Nessie? She's part vampire. Yes, I understand the whole, he loves Bella bull but still.. key word..VAMPIRE!

I don't like Bella's character. She hurt Jake and hurt him bad. So therefore, Bella is not a good character in any of my fiction.

This story will have no imprinting on Nessie.

There will be no beta reader in my story because I was burned by so many in the past.

This will be a Jake/OC story.

This is my version of what happened if suddenly the world didn't revolve around little Miss Bella Swan.

Time line will follow up till Eclipse. Yes, the imprinted couples will be in the story, except for Quil and Claire. Sorry, I can't make that happen. Sam is with Emily, Jared is with Kim and Paul is with Rachel. Everyone who has phased up till the newborn battle will be in the story at some point, I hope. I will more than likely pick up to where it is right after Jake heals from his injuries at the battle and he has told Bella he needed time.

With that said.

I don't own them, never did, never will. I do own all original characters and the Green Dodge Ram 1500 that will appear in this story.

Chapter One

Billy Black was sitting at his kitchen table, looking over at Old Quil and Sue Clearwater. They knew that if they didn't step in and do something, Jake would fall back in his old ways. Fall back as in , he would let that pale face leech lover right back in his life.

Already the tribe had sacrificed so much for her. Instead of it being just a few members phasing, as in the past. It was now up to ten members, two of them being only thirteen years old.

Yeah, to say the council was upset was an understatement, they were pissed. They knew what the outcome of this was going to be.

Jake had told Bella he needed time and they all knew she wouldn't stay away from the Rez for long. It was time for the three of them to step up with Sam's help and put a stop to this nonsense.

Billy hated to force his hand but at this rate, his son would be nothing but a shell of a man. The sad part was, she knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't want to be in a romantic relationship with Jake but she didn't want to let him go either. She wanted her vampire and her wolf boy.

The chief wasn't going to let his son go out like that.

* * *

Jake sat up when Sue came into his room and helped him remove the plaster that had been left on his bones.

"How are you this morning?"

"Better. What's wrong, Sue?"

"We want to talk to you, Jake. Please come on out once you shower and please keep an open mind."

"Alright.", Jake agreed and waited till Sue left his room before he struggled to the bathroom.

* * *

Jake sat down at the table, feeling better than he had in days. The four adults let him finish his food before finally speaking.

"Jake, you know how this is going to end with Bella."

Jake sighed and nodded. "Yeah, cold and dead."

Old Quil looked at him. "She's just going to keep coming back and your just going to keep taking her back into your life."

Sue nodded. "She's only going to stop once you move on."

Jake looked up. "And how do I move on?"

Sam smirked. "You get you a woman and you get married."

"You make it sound so simple. What about the imprinting bullshit? You think I want to hurt my wife like.."

Jake stopped himself as Sam nodded slowly. "Like I did Leah? Yeah I know Jake but it's better to hurt her then deal with this Swan bull every damn day. The girl isn't going to fucking listen. Shit, we told her back when you first phased to stay the hell away and what does she do? Prances her ass right back across our boarders and pushes her way into the house. She disrespected your father. Think about it Jake. We've seen what she's done, what she's said. You know as well as I do, the pack and everyone else. She's made her decision. I can tell you that if you asked her again, she'd pick that leech."

Sue looked at Jake. "We know she's your friend, Jake but she also knows your mortal enemies with the vampires. We told her our legends, hoping to help her see some sense but it hasn't. We let her see what they can do and she's aware but still she chooses him. She's broke your heart and it's time to move on. Please, Jake, don't do this. While we do have a treaty..", she let her voice fade off.

Jake nodded. " I know. She said she was going to marry him. Maybe your right. What's the point? She's made her choice. I still don't know anyone who would marry me on the Rez."

Old Quil looked at the young future chief. "Who said she had to be from the Rez?"

Billy looked at his son with a soft smile. "Please Jacob, we do care about you. Just think about this, look at the entire situation without her input or her being around and look through your brothers thoughts at the past since she returned again.

* * *

Jake was running in wolf form, his huge paws pounding into the ground, thinking about what they had told him earlier. He'd done as his father had asked and went to the wolves, asking and almost begging them to show him what they saw when they looked at him and Bella together. None had asked why he wanted to see their thoughts but allowed the memories to come. Even Leah showed what she saw. The final kicker for Jake was when he saw what Seth had seen when he was running to the battle, his mind focused there instead of the young wolf.

_Flashback_

"_Your marrying him?"_

_Bella had just walked off after screaming at Edward because the vampire had made sure that Jake knew Bella was going to marry him. _

_The two were in their conversation when she tried pulling out all stops._

"_I am so done.", Jake had spat out, not that anyone had blamed him._

"_Jake, stay."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I can't loose you."_

"_That's not good enough."_

_Then it came.._

"_Jacob, kiss me. I'm asking you to kiss me."_

_Seth had tried to turn his mind off but even he was disgusted at her. Really, trying to keep the wolf there, knowing he had to fight. Jake had told her that Sam wouldn't let him stay behind. But oh no, high and mighty Bella wanted him there. As the two kissed, Seth snarled and turned his head. _

"_You saw?"_

"_No. Jacob's thoughts were pretty loud."_

"_I don't know what happened.", Bella whispered._

"_You love him.", Edward answered._

"_But I love you more.", Bella responded._

_Seth snarled and Edward looked at him. _

"_It's starting."_

_End Flashback_

That was what got Jake the most. She only kissed him to try to get him to stay. Seth knew it and now seeing that memory, Jake knew it. He had told her and the more he thought, the more he realized, yes, he was glad he had helped her for Charlie but now, he was so angry for letting himself get drawn in time and time and time again. He knew without a doubt that everyone was right. Jake had asked for time and she would be back. He couldn't do this any more.

He ran until he got to the cliffs and sat down, his bulk hidden within the trees. He felt another wolf trot up and looked over to see Brady sitting there.

"_Sup Pup?"_

"_Taking a break. You alright?"_

_Jake's huge russet head turned towards him. "Really?"_

_Brady sat down, curling his tail around his body. "I may be young but I understand somethings. I don't really know her too well but I get both sides. You love or did love her. She wants her cake and eat it too. In our world, you can't have that. Vampires and shifters will never mix. I might have a solution though."_

_Jake looked over at the wolf. "I'm listening."_

"_She's a family friend. Not been around in a while. I've never met her in person but I've talked to her on the phone. Since my parents are gone and the Rez has been shuffling me, they wanted to call in someone to take me. I want her to come in. Maybe you two can hook up, get married and have little pups of your own."_

"_Dude, that.."_

"_She's only thirty, Jake. Not that old. Think about our elders and the wives of the chiefs. Hell the chiefs were always older than their multiple wives. Besides, she's dropping everything to show up here and raise me till I'm seventeen or whatever. She's cool I guess. It was just a suggestion."_

When Jake looked up, Brady was gone, running back to do his patrols.

* * *

Two days later, true to her nature, Bella reappeared in the Black's driveway. Sue walked out with Billy and looked at her.

"Not to be rude, but today isn't a good day for you to be here. You need to leave."

Bella ignored her and looked at Billy. "I need to see, Jake."

"Jacob has asked for time and you just disrespected one of our tribe council members by ignoring Sue. You really need to leave, Bella. We are having to deal with tribe business today."

"Did someone else phase? Is someone hurt?"

"Like we said, Miss Swan. It is tribal business. You are not a member, only a friend.", Sue said, leveling her gaze on the girl. "We will tell Jacob you came to visit, even though he did request time."

Billy felt her lay her hand on his shoulder, more for strength than anything. "Please go home, Bella. Jacob will call you when he wants to see you again."

Bella glared and got into her truck, slamming the door hard behind her. As she slowly backed up, Sue barely turned her head, waiting till the girl pulled onto the main road.

"Follow her, make sure she leaves the Rez. And if she doesn't confront her."

The wolf snarl behind her let her known she had been heard.

* * *

Bella drove down towards the beach and stopped at seeing one of the pavilions being decorated. When she went to get out of the truck, the door slammed shut, almost catching her foot and making her jump into the air.

"Jesus, Quil. You scared the hell out of me."

"Didn't Sue and Billy tell you to leave?"

"Geez, not you too."

"Bella, Jake doesn't want to see you. Jake doesn't want to, we don't want to. We're not going to be part of his pain. You were told by two of the tribal council leaders today wasn't a good day for you to be here, yet, here you come down to the beach and stop where something is being put together which has nothing to do with you. I don't see the name of Bella or Isabella Swan on anything. Just because your friend, doesn't mean you can just bully your way in. Now, turn on your truck and get the hell off the Rez. This is by invitation only. As it was stated, Jake will call you when he is ready."

"No.."

"Have it your way."

Quil walked off and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number. Within minutes, a patrol car was there and the pack watched as Charlie walked up.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go."

"Dad?"

Charlie nodded. "They have their reasons. Let's go. Me and you are going to have a little chat. Either go to your boyfriends or go home. I'll be home later for us to talk."

Bella looked up to see Jake walk up next to Sam and look at her truck. Without even lifting his hand in greeting to her, he turned his back and started talking to Brady. She then backed out and left, driving past Sue and Billy as they pulled up in his truck.

Charlie nodded to them in greeting as he went by in his cruiser, following his daughter to the main road.

It was only then that everyone let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Jake looked up at the top of the pavilion and nodded. "I'm going to do it. I've seen the pictures that Brady has of this girl and I am going to try. I've figured if I haven't imprinted yet, I'm not going to so, hopefully I won't screw this up too bad. We'll have to tell her about the pack, hell I'll be alpha one day. She has to know what she's getting into. I want to tell her because of Brady. She needs to know so it's not turned into another secret issue."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hopefully this would end well for Jake and this new woman and maybe by this time next year there would be a wedding to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I still don't own and if I did, Bella wouldn't be there and the wolfpack would be in my bedroom every single night and imprinting wouldn't exhist at all.

Special love and thanks to all who have read and those who are following this story. I am glad it is received well. I'm sorry I haven't updated but my computer crashed and real life has been kicking me hard. Too much real life drama. I'll try to update once a week so please bear with me on this.

Now with that said.

I have to do this...

To er123

My story is rated M, that means adult situations in which no seventeen and under should be reading. True they aren't here yet but they will be. If you are as young as your review makes you out to be, you should not be reading this story. Kindly do not read or review my story if you are not of age to be in the area that it is posted under. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2

Brady was jumping around like a seven year old on a sugar high a few hours later. It was finally Quil who used his bulk to sit down on the boy to calm him down and keep him in one spot. A soft laughing from up the hill caused them to look up and see a woman standing there, leaning against the railing.

"I take it the held down one is Brady?"

"GET ORF, QUIL!", Brady screamed and kicked his feet.

Quil stood up and the young wolf took off up the hill and lifted the woman in his arms, causing her to laugh out loud again.

"Come on. We planned a party but your sort of early. You didn't have no trouble did you? Your drive was safe right? I get to drive your truck sometime right? Your going to stay right? You.."

"Brady, honey, breathe.", the woman said, pulling his forehead to her own. "I promised, didn't I?"

Brady nodded and sighed, holding her to him as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. "They..."

"I know. I know."

Jake went to jump up, only to stop as Sam laid his hand on his arm as the two sunk to the sand, the woman holding Brady to her as his body was shaking hard with sobs.

"Don't, Jake. He needs this. He needs to grieve."

Jake nodded and kept watching only to have everyone gasp in shock as the woman was suddenly buried under Brady's body.

"You poor thing.", she cooed and hugged him to her closer. "I wished I had been here but Brady, I'm here now. How about you introduce me to your friends?"

"Not yet. Hold me. Please."

She kissed the top of his head and laid her hand on top, starting to hum.

Thirty mintues later, Brady stood up finally and helped her off the ground, leading her to the group. She was introduced to Sue and Billy as well as the pack and imprints. Jake kept his eyes on her all day and stepped up to her after a few hours.

"I need to talk to you please. Privately."

* * *

Kaylynn nodded and walked beside him down the beach. Paul sighed and prayed this would end good.

"Jake?"

"Kaylynn, there are some things you need to know. We have legends and most of them are true. However, there is one legend you need to know. Long story short, ten of us turn into huge horse sized wolves and we kill vampires. Brady is one of those ten. We run a patrol schedule which is set up around the clock, all of us switching out. Brady is included in those patrols. I didn't want this to turn into another situation like with his parents where they didn't know where he was at and you would get mad. We are a pack. I'm going to be the alpha of the pack one day, just like I will be chief of this tribe."

"Show me."

Jake looked at her. "Huh?"

"Show me your wolf."

"Turn you back. I have to take off my shorts. I don't have an extra pair to put on and I don't want to rip them."

Kaylynn turned her back as Jake dropped his shorts and then phased. He stepped up and gently touched the small of her back with his nose.

She turned and looked at the huge wolf, cocking her head to the side. "Your um, wow. So does Brady look like you?"

Jake shook his head no and then picked up his shorts in his teeth, trotting over to the woods and phasing, walking out with them back on.

"No. Brady is grey. You'll learn us soon enough. Me and Sam stick out like sore thumbs. Sam's jet black."

"Oh so if I see a huge wolf, I don't worry. Gotcha."

"Kaylynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. Let's get back."

* * *

As the two walked up, Kaylynn took a breath and started to sing.

_"If your a wolf and you know it, raise your hand."_

She laughed as the wolves raised their hands but her eyes widened at Leah's hand in the air.

"Yep. I'm the freak among freaks. "

The party soon wound down and Kaylynn followed Brady to his house.

* * *

Brady looked over from his side of the couch and started explaining the Bella situation in full context to her. The more she heard, the angrier she got. When he finished, he shrugged.

"The older members know more than I do. I'm just going by what I heard. Jake and Sam would be the best to ask in this situation."

"Why doesn't Jake just tell her to get lost?"

"He has but she keeps coming back."

"Oh. I think I see. Maybe we should have Jake over for dinner one night and I can talk to him. Maybe help him out with the situation. Figure out something. Well it's late. Good night, Brady, my boy."

"Good night, Kaylynn. Or do I call you Kay?"

"Whatever you want is fine. Do you have patrols tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be in sort of early because it's a school night but they'll be a wolf around if you need something. You can leave the window's opened."

"Good. It's musty in here. Be careful."

Brady nodded and ran out the door, phasing when he hit the tree line.

* * *

Up on the hill, overlook the house, a set of eyes was glaring down at the woman standing on the back porch, looking around the back yard. The woman turned from the porch and vanished back into the house, never knowing she was being spied on. With a quick look around the house with the binoculars, the form quickly slipped back into the woods and vanished, no one ever knowing they were there.

* * *

Later that night as Kaylynn was sleeping a form slipped into the house, they eased the door shut and made their way down the hall to where the master bedroom was.

It slipped into the room silently and stood for a few minutes, watching the woman sleep. Slowly it made it's way across the room and stopping at the side of the bed, continued to watch her. It's hand came up and reach down, grasping the comforter that had slipped halfway off her and gently pulled it up to cover her body, tucking her in and once again offering protection from the cool night breeze. After a few more minutes of watching, the form turned and as silently as it arrived, was gone from the house and vanishing into the night.

* * *

When Kaylynn woke the next morning, she knew that someone had covered her up. She hadn't tucked herself in when she went to bed. The comforter was actually tucked inside the matress. She dressed and looked around the room, noting nothing was out of place and cornered Brady in the kitchen.

"Brady?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you come in my room after patrols last night?"

"No, why?"

"No reason. Just asking. Have a good day at school. I'll see you when you get home."

Brady nodded and with a half hug to her was gone out the door where he caught a ride with one of his friends to school. Kaylynn made her way through the house, gathering up laundry and tossed it into the washer. Her mind now on other things then the intruder into her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

I just wanted to make my readers aware that the update for the month of December are going to be bouncy at most. My husband has two surgeries scheduled that month and the first one is on the 6th. I will try to update as much as I can but between taking care of him, and the doctors, it's going to be hard. I appreciate everyone's understanding at this time. With that said...

Thank you everyone who is following this story and who is reviewing and reading it. I appreciate this more than you know and I even appreciate it more that while I am notgetting reviews, it means people are being honest by not saying "the story rocks" when it actually is bad or they are still waiting. I promise it will pick up soon.

Chapter 3

Kaylynn ran to the back door at hearing yelling and scuffling in the woods. She picked up a metal baseball bat she had propped against the door frame and ran into the treeline, freezing with the bat raised over her head at what she saw.

There in the center of the circle was Leah, who's neck had a younger pack members arm around it, her being forced to the ground.

Brady grabbed the woman as she went to step forwards.

"Don't, Mom. Collin issued a mating right to Sam for Leah. He agreed and she didn't. Leah told Collin that if he could get her on her knees, on the ground, he could have her. Hence the fight. It's a domination thing. If Sam or Jake thinks it's going too far, they will stop it."

"Should I leave?"

"You don't have to. Might be good to watch ya know?"

Kaylynn jumped a few minutes later when she felt a breath over her ear and a hand stroking her back. It moved to her side and then slowly up towards her breast.

"She's wearing down now. Won't be long till Collin is between her thighs, claiming her, crashing into her, making her scream his name until he.."

"BRANDON, THAT'S ENOUGH!", a voice half snapped, half growled and the hand vanished quickly as did the heat from the body behind her.

Kaylynn shook her head hard to clear it and when her vision focused she smiled at seeing Jared standing there with a concerened look in his eyes.

"You alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Hurt? Oh no. I um.."

"Kaylynn, did he touch you? I _**"have" **_to know."

"Just my back and his hand up my side. I'm pretty sure he would have.."

Jared sighed and then smiled. "Why don't you come on over and sit with Kim? She looks pretty lonely over there by herself."

"Jared?"

"Yeah, Kaylynn?"

"Why is it so important if he touched me?"

"Your a pack mom and he was told not to touch you in any way."

"Told by who?"

Jared just sighed. "I'm not the one to ask. The important thing is that he didn't listen."

* * *

Kaylynn shrugged and sat down where Jared had placed her, watching as he walked off to stand with Sam, Paul and Jake.

"So um, what happens if he actually gets her to the ground?"

Kim laughed. "Then Collin has mating rights with her. Think marriage rights in human terms. Most things when we talk about them are wolf related. You'll get used to it in a while. Collin seems to be very strong to be so young. He's the same age as Brady, you know?"

The other woman shook her head. "I didn't. He looks so older. Wolf thing, huh?"

Kim nodded. "Yes. I think Collin will get her down. It might just take a bit. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Why is it so bad that Brandon touched me?"

Kim slowly turned her head towards the woman. "Ask Jake. Please don't ask no one else. It's not our place to tell you and I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet. I would tell you but I can't. I've been.."

Kim's next words were cut off as the pack started to cheer. Kaylynn looked over to see Leah laying on her stomach with Collin on her back, pinning her down with his body, his legs on either side of her waist. The older woman stood up and met Jake's eyes and walked over.

"You got patrols tonight?"

Jake shook his head no, confusion in his brown eyes. "Not unless something major happens."

"Dinner. My house, seven.", she turned and walked off, leaving the two alpha males to stare at her back.

"Something tells me, Jake, that this isn't going to be a smooth dinner."

* * *

Kaylynn was staring out the back door whenever Jake knocked on the front door, causing her to spin and jump in fright. Her eyes scanned the cliffs and she quickly made her way to the door, opening it wide.

"Well, Brady called and he's eating with John. So it's just us two tonight."

Jake nodded. "Might be better that way. We really do need to get some stuff out on the table. So do we want to do this talk before or after dinner?"

"How about the entire time you here?"

He released a breath and nodded again, stepping inside the door as she walked away. He locked it behind his back, making his way into the kitchen.

The two sat across from each other. Kaylynn finally started the conversation. "Tell me about Bella."

Jake groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Isn't she part of the reason I am here? I'm not just here because of Brady."

"Did you hear him call you Mom today?"

"Stop changing the subject, Jake."

Jake sighed. "Bella's father Charlie and my father are friends. She used to be best friends with my twin sisters but not anymore. When she was a young girl, her mom moved away and took her with her. Nearly destroyed Charlie but he moved through it. Bella would come back for visits.

Then out of the blue a few years ago, she decided to move back in with her dad and started dating one of the bloodsuckers. We tried to warn her against it but she didn't listen and even after knowing what he is, she is still with him.

Now he wants to marry her but she wants both of us. One day she wants him, the next me. She asked me to kiss her before the battle and tried to get me to stay, knowing I couldn't. Everyone decided to do an intervention. Honestly, I'm tired of her.

She has this way of worming her way back in and if I let her back in again, I'll go back into that same stupid cycle. Everyone is tried of her hurting me. I want to get married and have kids. I want my own life. She can't have her cake and eat it too. What about you? Do you want kids?"

"I have Brady."

Jake laughed. "Yeah but kids of your own?"

"I'd love a few, as many as I could have actually. Now, answer me this. What did Kim mean for me to ask you why Brandon wasn't supposed to touch me?"

"Your a pack mother, it's forbidden for younger pack members to do so. He knows this. And for more reasons but I'd rather not say right now."

* * *

Kaylynn took their now empty plates to the kitchen and came back with chocolate cake. Once they finished that, Jake helped her wash dishes and the two walked out on the back porch to sit and listen to the animals in the woods.

After a few minutes of silence, Kaylynn spoke.

"So all we have to do is find you a girlfriend?"

"I'm already interested in someone but I don't think she's interested in me."

"She'd be crazy not to be interested in you."

Jake leaned back on his hands.

"How would I show her I was intersted?"

"You've had girlfriends right?"

"Let me rephrase that. How would you want a guy to show you he was interested in you?"

"I honestly like guys just to take action. But let's face it. I'm so busy, I barely have time to.."

Jake turned to her as she started talking and knew he had to start courting her or he would loose her quickly. Brandon had already proven that fact today. As she stated she barely had time, he took a chance and quickly laid his lips over her own, silencing her with them, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He growled softly in pleasure.

Kaylynn was shocked whenever she felt Jake's lips cover her own, silencing her sentence. When his tongue slid into her mouth and he growled, she was lost. She slowly lifted her hands as she closed her eyes and laid them on his shoulders.

When he felt her hands on his shoulders, Jake pulled back from the kiss and stood, holding out his hand. Kaylynn looked up, blinking but laid her own in his and allowed him to pull her up. Her eyes widened as Jake lifted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing and walked her into the house, his brown eyes never leaving her own blue ones.

* * *

Down the hallway he walked until he got to her bedroom. Without breaking eye contact, he opened her door and walked into the room, pushing it shut with his foot. In four strides he was across the room and laying her on the bed, him settling between her thighs. He waited until Kaylynn nodded before he crashed his mouth into her own, grinding his groin into her's.

She jerked her mouth back, taking huge gulps of air. "Not tonight, Jake. No sex."

Jake looked down at her for a minute and nodded, his lips latching onto her neck. "No sex.", he growled. His eyes widened though when he felt his cut offs loosen and her hand grip him.

"Jerking off isn't sex.", she said with a smirk and started to stroke him, causing him to arch his neck backwards and whimper. "Can't leave you wanting, can I?"

It didn't take Jake long but to see him cumming was one of the most beautiful things that Kaylynn had ever seen in her life.

* * *

The next morning Brady walked out of his bedroom and looked around to see Kaylynn also known as Mom sitting in the kitchen, alone. He sniffed the air and was shocked to hear her voice, scratchy from crying.

"He's gone. Left sometime last night. I was stupid."

"Mom?"

Kaylynn turned her head. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because you are. Did you two have sex?"

"I'm not that stupid, son but I was stupid."

Brady met her red rimmed eyes and his hardened in anger. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Brady, don't."

"He hurt you.."

The two turned as the back door opened and Jake walked in. "Who hurt who?" His face dropped and he quickly sat down, taking the woman's hand. "I am so sorry. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake either of you. I went home to shower and check in with my dad. I should have left a note or I would have texted you but I don't have your cell number yet. Did you think I left?"

She nodded and he lifted her head, kissing her gently. "None of that, Baby. I'm sorry. Next time, I'll just shower here or wake you. Come here."

Brady watched as the two ignored him and his mom curled up on Jake's lap, his alpha kissing and nipping on her neck and lips. He cleared his throat and the two looked up.

"Look, this is awkward as..oh shit, not only are you my alpha, dude, your going to be my dad too? This fucking sucks. I'm going to school."

Jake chuckled and turned the woman to straddle him. "I got a meeting with Sam in a few hours. So I should have asked last night before all that but will you be my girlfriend?"

Kaylynn laid her arms on his shoulders. "Yes. But I guess we have to keep it hid from the others?"

"I don't care about them. But if anything happens, no matter how little, you need to call one of us. Old Quil is having these weird feelings like something is going to go wrong. Right now we'll just keep our relationship in the pack."

Jake stood and wrapped his arms around her, as she held him close, her lips over his heart. The two then seperated to where she could go get dressed. The male found himself looking out the door and over to the cliff where he felt like something was out of place but he couldn't pin point it. He would mention something to Sam and see if they could start patrolling further out to include the area's higher up, like the cliffs. He moaned when he felt Kaylynn cup him through his cut offs and he spun, the feeling put in the back of his mind as he bent his head down to kiss her.

* * *

In class, a cell phone viberated and the young girl slid it out of her pocket, accepting the text.

"_I need you to do something for me. Meet me in the normal place at three am. Make sure your not followed."_


	4. Chapter 4

Great news, My husband's surgery went off without a hitch. Bad news, somethings wrong with my liver. I'll have more testing in three months.

I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter up but he's home from work and between that, our doctor's appointments, I've now come down with a cold/flu or something which means this author is not a happy camper. So I am attempting to get this next chapter out.

I don't have this story planned out on paper. I just know where I want it to end up.

* * *

Chapter 4

At three am the girl slipped through the woods and to the outskirts of La Push. She was exhausted, having to study for her tests in her classes but now she was having to do this. Honestly she was so sick and tired of people telling her what to do. Had she been more aware, she would have noticed the two huge wolves following her through the trails.

She came out in the clearing and saw the person leaning against the tree. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"Your going to be my little spy."

"What? Spy on what?"

"Not what, who. That pale face bitch is who. I want to know who she is, where she comes from, who she's with, everything. She's an outsider, she doesn't belong here."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I tell it all."

She crossed her arms and glared at the person. "You ain't got shit on me."

The two wolves cocked their heads, hearing Sam phase in. He didn't say a word, picking up on the conversation between the two humans.

"Oh I don't, do I?"

The older person started to pace around the young girl. "I know that currently you you share more in common with Brady Fuller than anyone realizes. How long do you think it will be before they figure out that your parents are dead and that they didn't send you back to La Push for school before their return? How long before everyone finds out about that soft little spot you have in your heart for Brady Fuller? It would be such a shame if something was to happen to him. Did you actually think you could bide your time and he would notice you? You will do this or I will call Child Protective Services on you and her. I know the laws. Unless she is a tribal member, she can't live here. So what are they hiding? You will meet me here in a week or Brady dies, and you get blamed. You remember that. I can make your life a living hell."

The young girl ran past the two wolves and into the darkness, leaving them to glare at the second one as they left La Push land.

"_Follow them. I'll make sure she gets home safe. What are we going to do?"_

"_We can't take this to the pack without letting Brady know."_

"_We watch. This stays between us three."_

Jared and Paul stalked the adult as Sam made sure the girl made it home.

* * *

The next day at school, Brady sat down with Collin and a few of his friends. John threw a fry at him and nodded over his shoulder.

"Hey, Rain is staring at you again."

Brady looked over his shoulder at her and the girl dropped her head. He shrugged and then looked over as Carol stood up.

"That's it."

The boys turned to watch as Carol walked over to Rain and sat down.

"Look. We've all seen you staring at Brady you need to.."

"I'm sorry.", Rain whimpered.

Carol bent down to the table and lifted the girl's hair to see tears in her eyes. "Oh no no no. I'm John's girlfriend. I was just coming over to tell you that you need to tell Brady how you feel because he's not going to come and talk to you. Just talk to him."

"Sit up Dude.", Collin said as Carol sat back down.

Rain swallowed as the entire cafeteria went silent. "Brady?"

"Yep?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Brady looked up at her. "Talk."

"Away from this."

Brady nodded. "Come on. Is this private or can they come?"

"I'd rather they not come but if you need a witness, Collin I guess."

The three made their way outside and to the fence where Collin stood leaned against the fence and Brady in front of her. "Well?"

Rain sighed. "Look, I really like you, a lot. I don't think you could ever know just how much and that's why I am telling you this now. Someone doesn't like your..um.."

"Mom.", Brady said.

"Mom being here. They want me to spy on her. Figure out what she's doing here, where she's from, who she's with. Everything. If I don't.." She took a deep breath. "She's going to call Child Protective Services on both of us."

"Both of you?", Collin questioned.

Rain nodded. "My parents didn't send me back for school like I told everyone. They're dead. Murdered. I was gone from the motel when it happened so they don't know I was even there. An outsider figured this out and is threatening me not only with that but they know how I feel about Brady and they threatened to kill him and plant the murder on me. I just thought you should know so your family could be prepared."

Collin watched as she vanished back into the school. Brady still not saying a word.

* * *

That night there had been a pack meeting held with Kaylynn being there also. Brady and Collin told everything that had been said to them, with Sam, Paul and Jared confirming what she'd said. Kaylynn glared at Sam.

"Is it true?"

"What true?"

"That I can't adopt Brady unless I'm a tribe member?"

Sam nodded.

"Then if I was to get pregnant, my child wouldn't be a member of the tribe?"

"If it is born on our lands, yes. If you marry into the tribe then it doesn't matter."

"I'm going home, I can't deal with this right now. Brady, do you have patrols tonight?"

Brady nodded. "Yeah, Mo.."

"Don't call me that. You heard your Alpha."

"Your still my mom, I don't give a fuck what the tribe says. Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

The next day, Brady was standing by Rain's locker, waiting on her to show up at school. He'd figured it out last night while he was patrolling and couldn't wait to tell her. He had the perfect answer to their problem. He checked the time and made his way to class, shaking his head at Collin who looked in wonderment.

"Don't know.", he mouthed.

* * *

Rain was sitting on her couch, surrounded by boxes. She'd called Child Protective Services herself earlier that day and reported her parents deaths. She told them that she'd been living by herself for five months and hadn't reported it to the cops. The worker then checked with the police and saw there was indeed a death in the motel in the room she had stated but there was no names to the bodies. She wasn't old enough to care for herself and she wasn't going to be shipped from home to home like Brady was.

She looked up as there was a knock on the door, with a sigh, she got up and answered it.

"Miss Rain Whitefeather?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mam."

"I'm Miss Johnson from Child Protective Services. I've come to take you to your temporary home until a more permanent one can be found for you or until we have to move you. Do you have a suitcase?"

The two turned as a loud thump was heard and the woman's eyes widened in shock seeing Brady leaning against the door.

"Going somewhere, Rain?"

"And you are?"

"BRADY!", a woman yelled.

Brady turned his head to see Kaylynn walking up the drive with Sue right behind her. "Yes, Mom?"

"Go home."

"But, Mom.."

"BRADY NATHANIAL FULLER! NOW!", she screamed.

Brady pole vaulted over the railing and dropped down to stand beside Collin. "Fuck, I never knew she knew my middle name."

"HOME! BRADY!"

Brady threw up his hands and walked off, Collin right behind him.

* * *

Kaylynn walked up and glared at the worker. "You have no right and no permission to be here. There has been no court ruling giving you permission to take her into state custody and even then you wouldn't have the right to remove her. As long as there is one home on the reservation that can take her in, you can't touch her. So the best thing you can do is get in that car and leave."

"There are no certified caregivers.."

Kaylynn held up her certification, causing the woman to spit and sputter. "Yeah, I thought so, take it up with the state. Do you honestly think I would have entered this unprepared? Oh and just so you know, Any child that is reported on, I will gladly take into my home. Plans are being made to build onto my home right now. Expand it so that I can expand my family. Now, be a good little worker and scurry along."

She turned to Rain. "You, pack a duffle and let's go. You don't have to tell me now but sooner or later, you will."


	5. Chapter 5

First off, thank you to everyone who is reading this story, has it favorited and is alerted to it's updates.

Second, he finally went back to work, however he gave me whatever in the crap he had while he was off from work and now I am sick. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I will try to do so more often.

Chapter 5

Collin sat down on the porch, his head cocked towards the back door.

"So, this is awkward as hell huh?"

Brady looked over at his packmate. "Whatcha mean?"

"The girl who has a crush on you now lives in your house. Where the hell is she going to sleep?"

"I dunno. I wouldn't mind if she slept in my room but I know Mom ain't going to fly for that. And if she sleeps in Mom's room, Jake is going to flip."

Jake walked up to the two of them. "Going to flip about what?"

"Oh, you know? Rain moving in here and if she sleeps in Mom's room..."

Jake looked over at him. "She moved in?"

Brady nodded. "Yep. Mom took custody of her. If this shit keeps up, you're not going to have to have any kids by Mom. She'll have you set up."

Brady winced as Jake reach over and slapped him in the back of the head. "Just tell her I was here."

"Of course, Dad."

Jake glared at the boy. "Keep it up and you'll never see your girlfriend at night again."

* * *

A cell phone beeped, causing the owner to pick it up off her nightstand.

_"Rain has moved in with her now. She's a certified caregiver."_

She typed in a response. _"Fine then. Bring the bitch to me. Rain has failed me but I know you can get close to the mom and bring her to where we meet. Make sure she's alive."_

_"Of course."_

* * *

The next day Kaylynn had just finshed folding the laundry whenever the door opened and someone walked in.

"Isn't it a bit early for you boys?"

She walked into her bedroom and started putting away her clothing. As she closed the last drawer before picking up the basket with Brady's clothes she heard a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Kaylynn kicked out only to find her mouth and nose covered with a cloth. The voice kept whispering "I'm sorry" over and over until she started to go limp and her vision went dark. The final thing she felt was a hot body picking her up before the darkness overtook her fully.

* * *

"Your sure no one saw?"

"Not a person or wolf one. I was on guard there today. But is this really necessary?"

"Yes. She has to learn she can't do whatever she wants."

"I don't want to be in your shoes whenever they find out it was you. Your not going to hurt her, are you?"

"Knock the bitch out, she's heard too much."

Kaylynn tried to kick out in the darkness, only to feel the cloth cover her mouth and nose again.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered.

As the darkness overtook her again, a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Brady came home, excited to show his mom his new and improved report card.

"HEY MOM!", he yelled as him and Rain ran through the door. "Mom?"

Rain walked to the bedroom and her eyes widened. "Brady..."

Brady ran down the hall and looked in the room to see the clothes basket on the floor, something not normal for her. He jerked out his cell phone, dialing a number, only to lean his body out the door as the phone started to ring down the hallway. He walked into the kitchen and looked down. The phone was in her purse, which was in it's normal spot. She never went anywhere without her phone. He reopened his own and dialed a number.

"Sam..Mom's gone."

* * *

To say the pack was in turmoil was an understatement. If anyone had any doubt how Jake felt about the woman, he now put it up to light.

Jake had almost torn her back yard up in anger, trying to scent out who took her. There was no new scents and no out of place scents in her house.

Rain hadn't stopped crying since they had discovered her phone. The young girl was currently laying with her head on Brady's lap, whimpering in her sleep. Emily and Sue had made food but no one was eating. Everything was on hold.

* * *

Kaylynn moaned as she woke up again. A soft voice spoke to her in the dark. "Pretend to be asleep. Keep your breathing even. I'll get you out of here and back to your Brady and Rain."

The door flew open and the female sighed. "Isn't this going too far?"

"For her yes. To kidnap it's unheard of.", another female answered.

"What's it going to take for it to stop?"

"For Jake to get married and knock that woman up. Then it will be over with. He will be unreachable."

It was silent for a few minutes when suddenly the door came open again. "Has she woken?"

"No. I'm not trying to tell you what to do but she's not eaten in a week almost. If you don't do something soon, she's going to die and when Jake figures out it was you, he'll never forgive you."

"Getting a bit too heartfelt are we?"

"No."

The door came open again. "We have to move her, the pack has found the trail to this place."

"NO! KEEP HER HERE! I'll go throw him off somehow."

Kaylynn blacked back out before anything else could be said.

* * *

When she woke again, she felt her body being jostled.

"We won't be safe. When the pack finds out it was us."

Kaylynn turned her head and met a set of brown eyes. "Bran...don?"

"Rest. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No hospital...Home...Sue.."

Brandon nodded and switched directions.

* * *

Everyone's head shot up as the back door came flying open and a girl ran in.

"We need Elder Clearwater.", she panted breathless.

"What is?", Paul's voice was cut off as Brandon walked in the door with Kaylynn in his arms. Sam leveled his eyes on the young pup and he dropped his head.

"Later. Miss Kaylynn needs to be taken care of."

The young wolf knew his ass was in the fire when he laid the woman down.

* * *

Sue walked out an hour later. "She's dehydrated and needs fluids, food and rest. She's asking for Sam, Jake, and Brandon. She also said for Brady to get some sleep and eat."

Brady staggered to the table and made a plate, sinking down in relief. Rain soon joined him as the three males walked back to the room.

* * *

Jake instantly walked to her side, and then laid down as she patted the bed softly. She curled into his side and then after a few minutes, spoke.

"Don't punish Brandon. Yes, he took me but he saved my life by bringing me home. She wants you, Jake and will stop at nothing. Brandon did what he thought was best for the pack."

Sam patted her shoulder gently. "We wont punish the pup at your request. He did what he thought was right. The main thing is that your home and safe."

"Tell them Brandon."

Brandon leaned against the wall. "She won't stop until Jake is married and has his wife pregnant. Only then will he be untouchable."

Jake started to growl loudly. "It's her, isn't it?"

Brandon nodded his head. "It is. She threatened the pack. I know how important it is for our secret to be kept. I just hope that Kaylynn can forgive me."

"Keep me safe, Brandon. That's all I ask. Do that and your forgiven."

Jake kissed the top of her head. "Kaylynn, I wanted to wait till Christmas to ask you but I want us to get married."

Kaylynn lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Are you proposing?"

"Yes. Marry me, Kaylynn."

Kaylynn closed her eyes. "Yes, Jacob. I'll marry you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake woke up and looked down at the foot of the bed where Rain was sitting on the floor. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Go sleep in Brady's bed with him."

"But..", Rain started.

"Just go. I'll handle Kaylynn when the time comes. He needs you as much as you need him right now."

The young girl nodded and after getting some clothes, made her way out of the room, shutting the door tight behind her. Jake wrapped his arms tighter around the woman and after sniffing her hair, he closed his eyes again to sleep.

* * *

Brady opened his eyes, his body jerking straight up as his door opened. He relaxed when he saw Rain slip inside and then cross over to him.

"Brady?"

"Yeah?"

"Jake told me to sleep in here."

Brady nodded and patted the bed. "Come on. Your tired as shit. Let's sleep.

Rain nodded and after putting her clean clothes on his dresser, curled up on the bed. Brady pulled her back to his chest and spooned against her, his breath evening out before she was asleep.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly and soon her face was wet with tears. It had all been a dream, from Brandon saving her to Jake holding her close. Kay struggled to sit up on the bed and with her hands, wiped her face.

She had enough. She was going home. Even if she had to kill someone, she was going home to her children.

* * *

The pack looked up as Charlie got out of his cruiser with Bella following close behind. She walked up to the pack, meeting their eyes.

"I'm sorry about what's going on. Can I do anything to help?"

The pack just stared at her in shock. Finally Sam snapped out of it.

"No. We can handle it fine without more people getting pulled into the mess."

* * *

The lock finally gave way under the knife. Kay let out a breath of relief and listened as she sat next to the door. After a few minutes of not hearing any sounds, she eased the door open and slipped into the hallway.

After her choice of going left, she found herself walking towards an opened door.

Easing her head through, there was no one there. Stepping onto the porch, she moved forwards, one step at a time until her feet touched the top of the stairs. Each one was taken just as slow until her feet touched the dirt. It was then that she ran as fast as she could in her shape.

She ran until her side started to hurt. Leaning against a tree, she frowned. It wasn't possible, the woman couldn't have been that stupid. But sure enough after another hour or so of shuffling along, Kay came to the outskirts of La Push.

The woman made her way through the back yards, not wanting anyone to see her. She stopped in the treeline of her back yard and pinched herself, jerking from the pain. She was home.

* * *

The pack turned as one, their noses getting the scent at the same time. Billy and Sue watched as the form came around the house and locked eyes with Jake. He moved before anyone else, catching her as she sunk to the ground.

No words were said as he lifted her into his arms and they moved into the house with Sue following close behind.

* * *

Dehydration, malnurishment and fatigue. That was her three biggest issues. Leah held her up in the shower as Rain helped to wash the filth from her. Sue had left, only to return with IV Bags and medication. She was soon carried to bed by Leah.

As Sue set up the IV's, Kay turned her head. "Jacob?"

Rain hurried out to the living room and taking his hand, led him back to the bedroom.

"Nothing sexual, Jacob. I mean it.", Sue growled as she continued to check that everything was set up correctly.

"Yes, Mom.", Jake snorted sarcastically as he looked at the weakened woman on the bed. He waited till Sue walked out of the door and then eased his shorts down, sliding under the cover with the woman and with his nose buried in her hair, went to sleep, holding her to his chest.

* * *

Jake woke in the middle of the night to seeing Brady leaned against the wall.

"I feel like if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and it will be a dream. She was gone for two months Jake, how did we not pick up her scent?"

Jake kissed the top of her head. "I don't know. She has been given a sedative to help her rest . We won't know until she wakes up, just where she was being held. I feel sorry for the person when we find out who it is. You better get back to your imprint before she wakes up without you."

Brady's head shot back over as Jake said that. "How did you know I imprinted on Rain?"

Jake laughed. "I'm Alpha, Pup. I'm going to know these things. Now bed."

* * *

Kay opened her eyes to feeling warmth beside her. She slowly turned her head to see Jake with his eyes open.

"Hey.", he whispered.

"Hey. How long was I sleeping?"

Jake looked at the clock. "About twelve hours. Do you need anything?"

"Just you to hold me. I just want to forget."

Jake kissed the top of her head. "Then rest. I'm here."

* * *

Not far away at a cabin in the woods, a female was throwing things and breaking stuff. Her prisioner had escaped and now she was having to restart. He would be her's one way or another. Now it was time for her to bring in the big guns. There would be no more playing around, now it would end.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. Real life has been kicking my rear. I wore just enough to get myself started again. Trust me this story is far from being over. I'm sorry about the formatting but for some reason I can't space between sentences or paragraphs. I use Libreoffice and even tried the codes I use for other sites but they don't work here. So if anyone could help me out that would be great on where to find them or what they are. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Thank you everyone for sticking with me.


End file.
